Under My Control
by scotchwithasideofass
Summary: After the Skrull invasion, after a run in with a mutant super villain, the earth had fallen under Tony Stark's control. He chose what happened, he was the emporer of that world, and he was going to shape it however he wanted. But just because he was in control and had to act as such didn't mean that he couldn't let himself indulge in some activities. *Please read and review*


It had been twenty five days since Tony had set the Vision up to repair himself with the help of his AI, twenty five days since he had left that room, and he hadn't gone back since. Twenty four days ago, the Avengers fought a villain called the Purple Man. He had the power to control people's will and actions at a certain distance, but they hadn't realized that while fighting him. Once captured, and after the debriefing they usually had, Tony had gone back to Stark tower, only to find that he had a visitor for him that changed his entire life.

Twenty days ago, Tony launched a satellite into space to provide free energy to the entire world, solving the crisis that was met in almost all countries on Earth. With that done, there was one less problem to worry about for the Earth's good will. Things were going to change, and it would only be for the better. It would all be because of him. Sixteen days ago, Tony met up with the UN and, under his word, they were disbanded, leaving the futurist in charge of what he wanted done to the world. He had taken control of their actions and started with what he wanted done, shaping the world to his specifications. Making it perfect.

Everything was going great, the productions of his armors as sentinels were coming underway, and all of the Avengers had their own little team to help put an end to wars worldwide. Yellowjacket had control of Europe, stopping any and all crime, Wasp had Asia, Ms. Marvel had South America, everything was going great and finally, FINALLY, the world was at peace. Tony was the only man to achieve such greatness, it was a miracle that he was even capable of doing such things, but no one argued. No one even dared say anything, because Iron Man's word was law.

Whatever he said goes.

* * *

"You have created world peace," Captain America said as he stood behind Iron Man in Stark Industries tower, Tony staring out the window and towards the city as a group of his sentinels flew by with Thor guiding them. Cap was right. He had created world peace. It was all going to how he had planned it. A small smile crossed over his lips before he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I have. And things have been coming together so well. The Avengers are keeping this world safe. There haven't been any conflicts in the past couple weeks!" Tony exclaimed as his smile widened and he turned, facing the Captain before stepping over to his desk. As he walked over, the new set of mechanical arms he had built into his office came down, unhooking his armor from his body and leaving him in his black, Armani suit. The arc reactor shown brightly under the buttoned white shirt, only for the light to be somewhat masked by the black overcoat. The engineer sat down behind his desk, turning to face Captain America as he did so. "New York has never been safer. Hell, nothing has ever been safer than it is now. All conflict has been resolved and the Earth is finally at peace. People can walk the streets without having to worry if there is someone around the corner waiting for them. This is perfect."

"And it is all because of you." Captain smiled back to the man that sat behind his desk, walking forward before placing a hand on Tony's desk as he looked down to him. "We all follow your orders and everything goes as planned. If it were not for you, none of this would have happened."

Each of those words struck Tony in a certain way as he smiled up to the larger man, nodding his head before reclining back in his seat and letting out a small sigh. "But if I didn't have teammates such as yourself, none of this stuff would have gotten done. I'd be at a loss without you," he whispered softly to himself, closing his eyes as he tilted his head up to the ceiling and swiveled his chair back to face his desk. The Captain let out a soft sigh as well before placing a hand to Tony's shoulder, causing for the man to open his eyes and look back up to him.

"You are a brave man, Tony. And I would do anything for you." As Steve said that, he removed the cowl from his head, revealing his somehow perfectly, almost coiffed, hair. The engineer smiled back up to him, reaching a hand up and running it through the man's hair, messing it just a bit as his fingers carded through those blonde locks. This whole thing between them had started after he had taken control in the UN's place, the Captain having said that he would do anything for him. It was as close to a confession as Steve might get to, but Tony took his chance and jumped at it, making the man his own personal assistant and keeping him by his side no matter what. Captain would have never done what he did with Iron Man or Tony, but Steve was completely under his control. Once the mask was gone, he did whatever Tony bid him to.

Gently tugging on the man's hair as if to beckon him to lean down, Steve bent down just a bit, enough for Tony to lean up and capture the man's lips with his own. The kiss was slow, chaste, and once they pulled back, Steve set his shield and mask to the side before leaning back down for another. It always started like this, always with a kiss before it moved onto more, always in his office, but Tony wanted it to be different this time. He always took Steve, but this time, he wanted that small pleasure he got in relinquishing his power to someone he trusted. So, standing from his seat, Tony pulled away from the kiss as he stood in front of Cap.

"Let's go somewhere else, this time." And with that, Tony grasped tightly onto the other's hand, pulling him from his office, taking him up to the penthouse floor he had at the top when he didn't feel like going to the mansion. And because the Mansion was completely off limits now and illegal to go to, the penthouse had been under more use by him, even more so now.

* * *

By the time the two of them had stumbled into the bedroom in the penthouse floor, Steve's shirt was gone, the white button up shirt that covered up Tony's chest and arc reactor was hanging off of his arms, and the two were caught in a liplock that seemed very far from ending. Lips dovetailed against one another as Tony pulled Steve back towards the bed, stopping once his knees hit the mattress and he almost toppled back onto it. The kiss broke as the engineer's chest rose and fell with the small pants that escaped his lips, the soldier in front of him smirking as he looked down to the man.

"What do you want me to do now?" Steve asked softly, causing Tony to smirk before he sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"A small change in positions, Steve. This time, I want you to take me." He could feel the other's body tense in his arms as he said this, and looking up, he could see the confused and surprised expression on his face as he said that. But Tony kept his own face straight as he smiled up to the man, running his hand along the small of the other's back. Steve could see the sincerity in the other's eyes, returning with a smile of his own before leaning down to kiss the other once more. The engineer responded into the kiss and held the smile in it, moving to wind his arms around the soldier's neck to pull him closer.

Steve pressed his body forward and pushed Tony down onto the bed, slow enough to almost look as if the engineer was being lowered down. The soldier's hands traced along Tony's body, mapping out what he hadn't got to touch before. He had always been under, had always had Tony touching him, letting his hands go wherever he wanted, but now that he could do as he pleased, it made his chest swell with a sense of entitlement that he hadn't felt with this man before. Hands slid down sides, fingers tracing along that slim waist and to the top of Tony's pants, then deftly slipping down past the fabric to brush along his nearly prominent hip bones. With every touch, Tony gasped softly, arching into the touch as if to beg for more.

All that Steve could do as he watched and explored was comply with those silent requests, kissing down the engineer's jawline and neck now. It had been a little since he had shaved, leaving him with a barely noticeable blond fuzz along his chin and jaw. Even though no one could tell it was there, Tony could feel it. The way it danced along his skin as the good ole captain kissed down his chest and stomach. A small whine escaped the engineers lips as he felt that touch pull back, but it was accompanied with a moan at feeling the other's large hand cup him through his pants. He was already hard, but that certain grasp had made it almost painful, his hips arching and bucking slightly into the touch.

"Patience, Tony," the smooth, sultry voice of Steve's purred to him as fingers, skilled after so many times of being with Tony, undid his pants, pulling down the zipper slowly, almost tortuously. With that voice soothing him as he waited for Steve to move on with what he was doing, Tony stilled, looking to Steve through half-lidded eyes. One small nod later and Steve smiled up to the man, resuming as he kissed down the man's stomach once more, the small bristles of the hair on his chin almost tickling him once more. A soft moan left Tony's lips as Steve's tongue dipped into his navel, those large hands now tugging down the engineers pants as he did so.

Tony lifted his hips and Steve replied with pulling his pants down and off, only to toss them onto the ground before he continued. Steve's hand massaged Tony through those thin, black boxers, feeling the other growing harder underneath his touch. The soldier smirked and kissed along Tony's hipbones, then grabbing the waistband of his boxers with his teeth before pulling them down and off as well. As he did that, his body slid to the end and off the bed, making him standing back up as he marveled at the sight in front of him. He could see why Tony loved being on top, now.

The engineer before him was beautiful, his body completely laid out as if asking to be taken. A small, sheen, layer of sweat glistened on top, not from exertion, but the heat that both bodies were giving off. His cock stood erect and almost leaking as he lay there, toes curling into the blankets as he pressed down. Eyes were glazed over as they looked up to the soldier, begging for more, to be touched. It was almost too much for Steve, and if he didn't know better, he would ravish him then and there. But he needed to take the same steps Tony would take with him. Going to the drawer beside the head of the bed, Steve searched through before finding a condom, it seemed Tony had wanted this for a while because they were fit to his well endowed size, and a bottle of lubricant.

As he had searched, Tony had moved over slightly, reaching out with one hand to grasp at Steve's pants and tug at them. Steve looked down to the man who was looking back up at him with a pleading expression, a small, content sigh leaving his lips before he climbed atop the man where he was. Leaning down once more, their lips locked in another passionate kiss, lips smashing, teeth almost clashing as tongues dueled for dominance. And where Tony would prevail then, he seemed to give up, leaving Steve in full control of what he was doing. His pants were already tight enough as they were, but with Tony submitting fully under his control, Steve could really feel what this man was doing to him.

Uncapping the bottle of lubricant and spreading some of the slippery substance along his fingers, Steve lowered a hand to the other's hips, pulling Tony closer and propping them up a bit. His finger traveled to the tight, puckered hole, pressing against it and circling it. Tony pulled back from the kiss enough to gasp at the feeling of the cool, viscous liquid pressing there, pressing his head back into the mattress again.

"Be careful.. It's my first time doing this..." he said to Steve before smiling up at the man. The soldier felt a pang in his chest as he realized that, his heart almost clenching as he looked down to the other and something flicking through his eyes as he looked to the engineer. Tony had trusted him with doing this, he had trusted him to take him as a whole and do whatever he wanted. If that didn't fuel the fire in Steve's gut, then nothing ever would. The man lowered his head to kiss the other once more, but it was different from the slow kisses they had before, or even the fervent, lust driven ones they shared as well. Something in Steve was bubbling up, and he was releasing it all into the kiss. It was an emotion that made his chest warm, made him feel as if nothing could ever go wrong again, and with Tony, he knew that.

Without any warning, Steve had pressed his finger past the ring of muscles of Tony's entrance, and the man squirmed underneath him, releasing groans into the kiss as Steve swallowed them right up. He knew it felt weird and invading. It always did whenever Tony prepped him. But he knew what to search for to make the man moan and feel the pleasure that he had become accustomed to as well. Pressing in the long digit as he rubbed against the inner walls, he searched the that bundle of nerves inside the smaller man, only to be rewarded with a gasp and moan of pleasure once he found it. Steve kept his finger brushing up against Tony's prostate, making the man squirm in pleasure now before he started begging for more.

Slowly, Steve added another finger, earning a pained groan before he found that spot again and started rubbing against it once more. Tony was letting out moans and mewls of pleasure as he moved his hips back, his cock leaking precum as it pressed between their bodies. Steve spread his fingers to stretch the man before adding a third, repeating the process to have Tony feeling more pleasure than discomfort. When he knew that Tony was ready, more by the way the engineer was begging and moaning for him, Steve pulled back and up, slipping his fingers from the man's entrance as he sat up on his knees. Tony whined at the loss that he felt, but Steve was ready to give more.

He slowly undid his pants and slipped them from around his waist, leaving him completely bare for Tony to look at. The engineer loved seeing Steve's body, completely naked and ready for him, but at the air that the man held, the powerful air that he held, only made him want to submit more, if that were even possible now.

"Please... Steve..." Tony moaned out as he looked up to the man, Steve's breath hitching as he nodded and picked up the condom. He tore the packet with his teeth before slipping it out and onto himself, then slicking up his cock before leaning back down. Capturing Tony's lips once more in a kiss that was meant to distract him, Steve ground the head of his cock to the other's entrance before slipping it into the man. Tony pulled back from the kiss and groaned in pain and discomfort again, squirming underneath Steve as his finger dug into the man's shoulders. Once Steve was fully sheathed, he stopped moving, waiting for Tony to adjust. His hand slipped between their bodies to stroke at the other man's erection, Tony letting out a small moan as he soon stilled. The discomfort was fading and pleasure was surely settling in, Tony now squirming once more before he moved his hips down.

Steve took the hint and started to pull out before thrusting slowly back into the man, Tony's back arching off of the bed as he moaned once more and his toes curled into the bed again. With the positive reaction he had gotten, Steve had smirked before pulling out and thrusting in more, setting a pace that was enough for the both of them. The pleasure that coursed through the both of their bodies as he thrust in was phenomenal, leaving Tony a moaning wreck under Steve as the man continued to thrust in. Pleasure shot through his cock as Tony's tight heat surrounded him, the muscles clenching and spasming with each course of pleasure. The more that Steve brushed up and struck the other's prostate, the more Tony moaned out and arched off of the bed in pleasure. Both were drawing so close too quickly, and Steve was left to pace his thrust faster and harder than they were before.

With a few more strikes to his prostate, Tony's back arched off of the bed as he came with a cry of pleasure, reaching his climax as cum streaked across his stomach and some landed on Steve's. As he came, his body tensed and his entrance clenched around Steve, making the soldier groan out in pleasure and thrust in a few more times before he came as well. His hips stuttered before he pulled back to thrust in, riding out his orgasm with small groans and grunts escaping his lips. Once he was done and Tony seemed completely boneless underneath him, Steve pulled out, taking the condom off and tying the end of it. He stood on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom, throwing it out in the wastebasket there before getting a cloth and wetting it, walking back into the bedroom to clean Tony off.

Smiling up to Steve as the soldier cleaned off the cum along his stomach before cleaning himself, Tony propped himself up a bit one his elbow, wrapping his other arm to kiss the man gently. Steve smiled into the kiss and pressed back before pulling away to toss the cloth into the small hamper that was kept in the corner of the room for when it was done later. Once that was done, Steve climbed back onto the bed, pulling back the covers as Tony situated himself under them. The soldier slid in next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist before pulling the duvet up to cover the both of them. Exchanging one more kiss between the two of the, they closed their eyes and soon fell asleep in each other's arms, small, content smiles along both of their faces.

* * *

Pain. That was all Tony could feel as he started to stir from his sleep. It shot through every limb in his body, making him wince and grit his teeth before he woke up, sitting upright in bed as he broke out in a cold sweat. The purple that had taken over his eyes color started to fade as his own will power started to fight the Purple Man's signal, sending a white hot, throbbing pain throughout his whole body. He groaned and gripped at his head as he tried to get ahold of himself, able to shake it off after a few minutes. It was a miracle that Steve slept like a rock, otherwise things might have taken a sour turn.

Panting softly as the purple color strayed from his vision and he gained control back, Tony looked to the side of him, his brows furrowing as he saw Steve sleeping so peacefully. He knew all that he had done, he had been aware of it the entire time, but the both of them.. the entire world was under the Purple Man's control. There was nothing that he could do, no matter how he fought it. It was times like these in the middle of the night that he would get control back, only to fall right back under once he was asleep.

Raising a hand and running it through Steve's hair, Tony sighed softly. His actions were based off of how he felt for Steve, how he had always felt for the super soldier that was beside him. The love he held for him couldn't be matched, but it wasn't like he could just say anything. Steve had come to be one of his best friends, and he would do anything to keep that friendship. He wasn't going to let his emotions ruin it.

"I'm sorry. Steve..." Tony said softly to the man as he sat there in bed, closing his eyes as he did so. The engineer shook away these thoughts before lying back down next to Steve, tucking his head under the man's as his arms draped loosely around the other's body. Tony felt Steve's arms wrap back around him and pull him close, smiling to the small gesture the soldier had done in his sleep before falling back under control and dozing as well.

If only he had paid attention to the small flicker in Steve's eyes as he had said it was his first time before. That small flash where Steve's eyes had gone back to his normal baby blues before the purple. That small indication that would have shown that Steve knew what he was doing and how he felt for the engineer beside him now.


End file.
